


(a thousand splinters in my eye)

by Nakimochiku



Series: Doodles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't regret it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(a thousand splinters in my eye)

Levi comes to visit her in the hospital wing every day. He makes them tea, sets hers on the bed side table where someone (Eren, she thinks, the thoughtful little thing) has placed a small jar of wild flowers. She drinks it because she knows how much tea costs, how much of his meagre savings Levi scrapes together to buy it. But they don't talk. And when she's finished, he cleans up, tucks her covers around her neatly, and leaves again.

"They told me you found me." She ventures. She can't see the face he makes as he breathes out through his nose as though he's been preparing for this conversation for a long time. She can't see anything.

She can't see.

"You were screeching so loud it would have been hard to miss you." He says, lightly, and she wants to screech at him now. She doesn't remember what happened, but she remembers the pain, thinks she still remembers how ragged her throat felt as she screamed and screamed and screamed, drawing breath only to scream some more because her fucking eyes--

"They told me you lost your leg rescuing me." She doesn't mean it to come out the way it sounds, but she wants to rail and she wants to drink and she's sorry, she's so so sorry. She feels her face crumple, and it pulls at the bandages around her eyes. Suddenly he's warm beside her, hot weight, warm breath scented like tea and honey, just one leg laying along hers. 

"I don't regret it." He says, and she turns, to him, touches his faces, the pucker between his brows, the downward tilt of his lips. "If it came to it, and I heard you screaming like that again, I'd rescue you a thousand times over." He presses his face to his shoulder, and suddenly her world isn't so dark any more, black and limited and narrow. He's there, warm, and he's incomplete--

"But why--"

"You don't know what you sounded like." He says simply. They fall quiet, and there's something that Levi's not saying, doesn't know how to say.

"If I had at least one eye, I'd make you a new leg." Hanji leans back against the headboard, drags Levi with her so his head is pillowed against her chest.

"I'm sure you''ll figure out something even blind." He murmurs. "You're infuriatingly tenacious that way." She doesn't say thank you, and he pretends he's just getting more comfortable as he wraps himself around her. "At least with one leg there's less of me to get cold when you steal all the blankets."

She laughs. She doesn't feel like laughing.


End file.
